simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Aster09
Bem-vindo à minha página de discussão! Clique aqui para deixar-me uma mensagem :) ~ Aster09 Parabéns Parabéns Aster09 ^^ Ah, só um pequeno detalhe: A Sim Wiki é em Português Brasil, e percebi que a página principal está em Português de Portugal, por favor, deixe ela no idioma original ^^ --Agar32 19h43min de 28 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Administrador Olá Aster09, como você percebeu, pedi ao Eua1 para ser mais um administrador, mas não obtive resposta, você poderia me adicionar ao grupo? Obrigado e boa tarde. Roni Jorge Junior (MSG) 20h01min de 16 de maio de 2010 (UTC) :Quais são os critérios???? Roni Jorge Junior (MSG) 22h38min de 17 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Meteorito Gostaria de saber se seria possível enviar uma foto relativamente a curiosidade que deixei sobre o sims 3 ambições profissionais. O meu sims encontrava-se no quintal quando a queda de um meteorito provocou um incêndio no lote e a morte do mesmo... Foi tudo tão rápido que não consegui perceber se tinha sido causada pelo incêndio ou pelo meteorito. Cópia de Segurança Algumas pessoas (idiotas com a mania que são engraçados para ser mais correcto) por vezes apagam as páginas em que tivemos o enorme trabalho de andar a pesquisar imagens e informação para possamos responder ás dúvidas dos visitantes e outros users e escrevem parvoíces. Por isso acho que devíamos arranjar maneira de fazer uma cópia de segurança de todas elas, se for possível porque temos muitas páginas e pode ser difícil conseguir copiar todas. Ass: Katymi Re: Tem razão nem me lembrei disso Desculpe o encomodo. :P Cicl0n3 Olá estou com uma duvida e queria que você me ajudasse... Apague depois que ler e responder. Estava jogando the sims 3 com um sim que eu fiz e fui no spa e vi um cara chamado Cicl0n3, será o que ele é? Um robô, um clone, sei lá? Me responda logo que puder 19h08min de 3 de outubro de 2010 (UTC)CeciliaCamimura Imagens Peço desculpa para a proxima em meto com o nome em portugues! :) - Trintan Pedido para ser da equipe Posso ser da equipe do The Sims Wiki PT-BR? Demande de l'équipe: Puis-je être l'équipe du jeu Les Sims Wiki PT-BR? - Caio1478 Desculpe Aster Pelas traduções no Les Sims Wiki, é porque eu me confundo com esse! pq é quase igual! desculpe! Aster, A predefinição Sim3 aonde você desfez a minha edição Humano (padrão) não é Sim (padrão)? Logo The Sims O logo do The Sims 2, o "The" está todo azul, é para ficar branco por dentro e azul por fora: Errado: 200px|Errado (porque está com o "the" azul) Certo: 200px|Certo (porque está com o "the" branco por dentro e azul por fora) Sim-fim Você precisa colocar a largura do Sim-fim para a largura do Sim2, Sim3 e Sim. -- Caio1478 13h27min de 30 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Mar99 wiki Caro Aster09. Tenho uma dúvida. No The Sims 3 existe as colegas de Quarto Amigas Que Trabalham e também os colegas de Quarto Rodovalho. Eu ponho "Família" antes do nome do grupo ou escrevo "Núcleo"? Responda, por favor. --Usuário:Mar99 wiki Família Jaqueta Observei que há 2 páginas dessa família, uma 'Família Jaqueta' e a outra só 'Jaqueta'. Poderia deletar essa última? Nayres Redirecionamento Caro Aster09. Estava editando as páginas em Enseada Belladonna e percebi que, ao clicar na família Cortês, redireciona para a Família dos Encantos, mas o certo é que a família que esta página está falando se refere a Marissa Cortês, Jasão Cortês e Justino Cortês. Você pode arrumar aquele link? Obrigado. --Usuário:Mar99 wiki Sou novata Sou novata e logo me senti empolgada para contribuir adicionando muitos esboços, agora acho que estou mais atrapalhando do que ajudando. Grande parte dos esboços que criei referem-se a Famílias do The Sims 3! Devo parar de incluir estas páginas? Não sei bem como usar as predefinições. Obrigada - AxiaStowe Obrigada! Você explicou claramente! Muito obrigada! Estou expandindo as páginas que comecei, continuarei trabalhando nas famílias, para não errar. Estou usando as predefinições que me indicou. Por enquanto as páginas estão sem imagens, mas vou procurá-las! Obrigada de verdade - AxiaStowe Português Olá! Até agora só fiz uma contribuição para a wiki, mas gostava mesmo de continuar. O único problema é que não sei se consigo escrever correctamente com português do Brasil. Devo contribuir na mesma para a wiki? Notei que a página que incluí acerca da habilidade de escrita foi bastante alterada. Se calhar o português de Portugal torna tudo mais confuso... obrigada - sofisofi Página Principal Aster, você pode me dar permissões para editar o conteúdo da página principal e das predefinições que está na página principal? Caio1478 20h08min de 23 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Página Principal Fiz outra Página Principal para você analisar e colocar na Página Principal atual, ok? Página Principal 2 Caio1478 01h27min de 24 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Conserte no Wiki-navigation o "Otros Jogos". Caio1478 09h41min de 24 de maio de 2011 (UTC) The Sims 3: Pets Aster09, o The Sims 2: Pets em português não é The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação? Bem... provavelmente o The Sims 3: Pets também pode ser. O título do The Sims 3: Pets em francês já foi confirmado? ^^ Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Aster09, quando eu mando uma mensagem para você aqui você nunca responde. Você está cuidando mais da Les Sims Wiki do que do The Sims Wiki, você, para fazer uma edição em páginas, demora uns 4 dias ou 8 por ai... Bem, Aster09, estou com essa dúvida, porque o nome oficial do quarto pacote de expansão é Pets? Eu nunca vi uma expansão da série The Sims ter o nome em inglês. E você tem alguma dúvida sobre isso? Usuário:Caio1478 16h13min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css Você poderia organizar essa Wikia.css HOJE? Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Seu idioma materno é o francês? Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Português Você sabe boa parte do português ou traduz no Google Tradutor? Usuário:Caio1478 18h32min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki -> Tempo... Aster09, quando eu mando uma mensagem para você aqui você nunca responde. Você está cuidando mais da Les Sims Wiki do que do The Sims Wiki, você, para fazer uma edição em páginas, demora uns 4 dias ou 8 por ai... Usuário:Caio1478 18h31min de 5 de junho de 2011 (UTC) As aventuras de Jullye olha eu não to querendo,fazer publicidade,eu só estava querendo postar um arquivo que alguem aqui gostava , todo mundo aqui posta alguma coisa sobre personagens,eu tambem só queria postar,então talvez isso é publicidade? POR FAVOR nossa,por favor deixa eu criar minha pagina,ja é a segunda vez que voçê exclui uma das minhas paginas,no começo de tudo assim que eu criei uma conta aqui voçê ja veio todo feliz falando que ia me ajudar se eu precisasse eu doei fotos do meu computador voçê me agradeceu,mas agora eu to achando que isso é falsidade, me desculpe,Mas te peço com todo respeito se eu posso criar a pagina ? e que voçê toda hora ficar excluindo ? Então ta então ta, ja qui aqui é desse jeito,voçê vai continuar excluindo minhas paginas eu criei minha conta foi pra falar de personagens do the sims 3 e eu to falando,Mas voçê ta de sacanagem comigo e ta excluindo,então se for assim então voçê mim avisa por favor se voçê vai excluir da proxima vez.Por que ai se voçê for,ai muito obrigado,eu vou e excluo minha conta,não vou ficar nessa chatura. Minha pagina era as aventuras de Jullye ta ué eu to pouco me lichando,eu gostei muito desse site,um site otimo,sinceramente eu gosto dele mas é uma burrocracia,que pra mim não vai dar certo então a partir de agora eu decreto que eu saio do sims wiki obrigado "Aster09" Pedido para ADM Eu poderia ser um administrador da wiki? já pedi uma vez mais você disse que o número de edições estava muito baixo, bem, já está em 1.000 se é isso que você quer, todas estão validas ^^. --Caio1478 (Discussão) 14h29min de 15 de junho de 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Aster09, eu não estou pedindo para ser administrador por causa de pontos, eu disse isso porque da última vez que eu enviei um pedido para você, você não aceitou porque meu número de edições estava muito baixo, bem, eu estou pedindo por que queria ser da equipe gosto muito dessa wiki e queria ajudar em muitas coisas, as quais só administrador pode, tenho dois projetos de wikis a http://pt-br.harrypotter.wikia.com/ e a http://pt-br.fable.wikia.com/ Obrigado pela sua atenção --Caio1478 (Discussão) 14h06min de 16 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Re: Pedido para ADM Não poderia ter mais de um administrador não? Aster09, eu estou insistindo muito porque você é muito inativo nessa wiki, eu não sou inativo e tenho as mesmas habilidades do que você. Essa wiki está muito inativa durante + ou - 30 dias, bem, a maioria das wikis tem mais de um administrador e porque você não quer mais de um? --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) (Espaço do Usuário) 13h14min de 18 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Re: Pedido para ADM Coisas que quando eu peço você não faz. Bem, você, é um usuário que tem a lingua materna do francês e que mostra mais seu valor para a Les Sims Wiki e eu, sou um usuário que tem a lingua materna do português e que mostro mais meu valor para a The Sims Wiki e gostaria de ser um ADM independente de "usuário também pode criar artigos" isso eu já faço agora queria ter mais opções, as qual eu iria usar para poder cuidar melhor da wiki, é como eu fosse um outro Aster09 e tomasse conta da wiki que tem seu idioma materno, entendes? Espero que compreenda. --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) (Espaço do Usuário) 13h42min de 18 de junho de 2011 (UTC) Laura Caixão aster09 no the sims 2tenho todos pacotes de expansão eu comprei a padaria do "bigode"e a padaria da para fazer pão? obrigado. General Radica.bem obrigada de novo e desculpa o que eu fiz com as paginas eu tava só querendo me divertir.o mistério de Laura chega ao fim. Don sequestrou Laura c ajuda das irmãs Caliente e Vladmir descobriu sobre isso só que Dina Calou Vladmir para sempre.Cassandra casou-se com Don Don bateu em Alexandre pois ele sabia de muita coisa e Dario nas Nuvens foi e partiu pra cima de Don que perdeu a briga e Alexandre conta tudo para Cassandra soó que no esconderijo ( que fica em Vila Verona ) estava Laura Dina e Nina e estavam armadas e Don também Don acertou um tiro em Dario e fugui a policia e Cassandra Foram atras dele. Don entrou numa casa toda quebrada com Nina e Dina que mataram Laura a tiros a policia chegou e la de cara mataram Nina com 3 tiros começou uma perseguição em que Dina Foi Fuzilada E Don Entrou em seu carro só que havia um policial dentro dele e matou Don.Final Cassandra e Dário ficam casados e tiveram uma filha que se chamou Dulcina nas nuvens Outras wikis Aster09, eu já criei a MySims Wiki e a MySims Fanon Wiki, queria que você me ajudasse com ela. --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) (Espaço do Usuário) 16h58min de 2 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Re: É porque eu já injuei de ficar criando predefinições, editando páginas e etc. Eu queria é mudar o design da wiki, eu sou um Web Design, me divirto mais é fazendo um design, etc. Eu estava esperando um momento para eu pedir denovo. Por favor, seja compreensivo. --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 17h03min de 22 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Porque você faz tanta questão de eu não ser administrador dessa wiki? '-' --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 17h10min de 22 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Re: Pedido para ser Administrador Eu sei Aster09, era isso que eu ia fazer era deixar o design igual ao do Les Sims Wiki, mas Aster09, porque eu não posso ser administrador? Me diga porque só você pode ser administrador e eu não? Eu sou muito experiente para ser administrador você sabe disso. Você que não quer, não sei porque. --Caio1478([http://pt-br.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio_Discuss%C3%A3o:Caio1478 Discussão]) Offline no Chat 00h04min de 2 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Como desativar minha conta da Wiki? você poderia me dizer com desativar minha conta na The sims wiki, por favor! Pedido para Administrador Você pode me responder, por favor? --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 02h08min de 21 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Pedido para administrador Já fiz o pedido. --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 22h33min de 21 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Administrador Aster09, porque você declinou? Você mesmo disse para eu fazer meu pedido lá, você sabia que eu não era roolback '-' --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 15h24min de 22 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Pedido para administrador Então eu preciso primeiro pedir para ser roolback depois pedir para ser administrador? --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 18h36min de 22 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Pedido para administrador Pronto, já fiz o pedido. --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 18h43min de 22 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Pedido Pode ver meu pedido agora? --Caio1478([[User talk:Caio1478|'Discussão']]) Offline no Chat 19h14min de 22 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Caro Aster09. Obrigado pelo convite, e sim, eu gostaria de ser um rollback. Obrigado desde já, Mar99_wiki Fundo da Wiki Aster09, queria que você colocasse o fundo da Les Sims Wiki. -- Caio1478 Discussão Contribuições Planeta Ben 10 Ben 10 Respostas Wiki 07h02min de 25 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Teste Página Principal Você pode colocar a página The Sims Wiki/Teste na página principal? -- Caio1478 Discussão Contribuições Planeta Ben 10 Ben 10 Respostas Wiki 17h56min de 25 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Aster, esqueci de pegar os links, mas foram criadas duas páginas insanas, uma chamada (se não em engano ) The Sims 3 pets para console, em que o usuário PERGUNTA como criar cavalos,e outra chamada "Coelhinho Social", bem escrita, de fato, mas presumo que já exista uma página "Coelho do Apoio Social, que é o nome certo. Ah, também foi criada uma página "The Sims 2 Tempo Livre", que não possui nenhuma informação. Estou passando pra você porque não sei como (ou se devo) excluí-las, e você é usuaário mais antigo, administrador, se não me engano. Obrigada, desculpe a bagunça.OféliaNigma 01h59min de 28 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Mensagens Aster09, porque você está respondendo as mensagens do Mar99 wiki e as minhas não? -- Caio1478 Discussão Contribuições Planeta Ben 10 Ben 10 Respostas Wiki 06h32min de 30 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Caro Aster09 Queria lhe pedir para editar a Familia Caputo pois la diz que eles são de Estranhópolis não de Vila Verona. Obrigado pela atenção. André Indie 13h30min de 3 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Oi, bom, o site do the sims 3 está a um bom tempo fora do ar você sabe o que está acontecendo? Admin Aster09, você poderia fazer teste de administrador comigo? esta wiki precisa de um administrador representante. Já que você é um francês. Garanto que não vou decepcionar. -- Caio1478 Discussão Contribuições Planeta Ben 10 Ben 10 Respostas Wiki 06h03min de 27 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC)